


"You Make Me Feel Like I’m Nothing Worth Saving!"

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Censuring everything else but himself; his intensity, his decrepit engrossing obligations—the unswerving zapping from their commander—the ever-growing misery.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 5
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	"You Make Me Feel Like I’m Nothing Worth Saving!"

_ 'Yikes!'  _

Perpetrating the unimaginable—Magoroku Shido could describe the aforementioned—none of the molecular detachments that’s been befalling but here he continued; divulging the school regulations just to swing escape with Sophia and attempt to seize Tenbu tirelessly from that Might Sun Fighter. This signified whence dejected as he’d condescend. Father would be vaguely dissatisfied with his unforeseen sequence but his father is residing in prison, momentarily. Currently for an indefinite amount of time.

Censuring everything else but himself; his intensity, his decrepit engrossing obligations—the unswerving zapping from their commander—the ever-growing misery. Yet, none of them evolved as considerably as Sophia produced. His white-haired assistant had returned to Aibo Academy once more to work with again. Even then, Magoroku persisted responsibly to speculate regarding her arrival but, this wasn’t his choice. He had to follow his orders so he welcomed her back to their school with open arms. 

Habitually, the tan-haired was transferring the culpability of what he was doing to others than alternatively condemning himself ample. Candidly renouncing to concede that he was in this notion, conjecturing the solitary sensible testimony that he was sincerely ethical this interval. Not like he'd occasionally criticized Sophia from behind, her actions, her failures. But they both were additionally harsher and perpendicular regarding the validity, effortlessly obtainable, scoring proceeding her effronteries without generating several nonessential endeavors.

Trudging the female to attain with him, abandoning the location of the familiarized facility that was typically referred to as Aibo Academy to all. Evidently, he was advancing to lament arranging the aforementioned. Advising him to go following Aibo as his Student Council instincts were leisurely thrusting in, the edgewise stirring arose once more. He was previously juggling his subjects for his Student Council services and staying positive enough that both of them abstain from courses that weren't going to be an immense bargain. They were preferably book smart and did rather well with their classes that it would be no problem for them to catch up. 

Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him. He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace as he was leaving school to travel, unquestionably missing a lot of class time doing so.

His solicitudes grasped frequently confining him, satisfying that urge. Transpired awry to speculate that way. He wouldn't sting, lurking that despicable when it originated to discipline was never his variety of implicit configuration. He would advance fibbing if he didn’t grant his inclination was additionally comparable to a miniature recording. 

Most utmost obscurities he slumbered peacefully in the might below his office, engulfed in the warmth known as his soft covering. Most evenings weren’t unusually prominent, nightmares saturating his dream-like situation, merely kindling his prodigious failures and fulmination striking his body. 

Devising annihilation but tainted defects. Arising while thrusting and screaming for his master to halt his punishment, urgently. Only to walk up to his strains of hair sticking out of place, and his bed submerges in his sweat, glistening his frame as if he just dived in a pool of water. The fragrance claiming to his nostrils was revolting The side tan coded bangs sticking relentlessly to the sides of his cheeks, devising his hair to be rumpled. His complexion had noticeable blemishes when he aroused for the morning.

The man had surely spent most of his time making sure he appeared perfect and decent in the eyes of others. Using the make-up he hid to cover up the sickening lightening scars. Overtime he definitely got skilled at using make-up and color skins. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars known will be ruined. The Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one, it was very foreign to the two standing in the room.

_ ‘What happened to the power I wanted!?’ _

_ ‘Why am I such a failure!?’ _

All of his implicit enigmas will be bequeathed pending, concealed away at the back of his subconscious and that was beholding him. Feeling like every day was exactly the same as if he was in the endless loop that he couldn't get out but he didn't want to get out of this! He couldn't! Even If there was that possibility of leaving this Sophia will just track him down and deprive him.

He was indisputable that the girl perceived everything he arranged in that underground compartment of his using her teal broadcasted table she always cached with her. It wasn’t like she was unknowingly stalking him, they came to the agreement during their time together with the ABC Cup for the mere sake of making sure everything was set in place down there. Still, she somehow recognized everything.

_ ‘No, I, Magoroku Shido, never failed!’ _

Transpiring unhesitant for the simplistic application at any furnished that was instantaneous architecture. Spiraling towards his urge, theoretically steer stuffed with extensive specifications of every individual urchin—all of the imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. That girl kept replenishing his thoughts. Despite operating with her for as long as he could recollect they never truly considered much besides their duties and dispositions from their masters. Uprightly, the approach of surmising her further didn’t even converge his remembrance latterly, he had no evidence of what her private presence transpired like.

She continuously and exceptionally was prevailing as vague as plausible regarding herself was an equitably intricate physique to investigate, extremely magnificent at secreting her family’s life and sustained her authentic arduousness lurked. Not implying as consequently accessible to bride erudition absent of. That it was determined complicated to obtain a peculiar accreditation towards such. Indeterminately, piercing hinder his self-esteem, he’d voluntarily coward down and serve her dispositions. Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady.

The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Her character was hollow of anything particularized, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately whence she’d prefer to impersonate herself as he'd assumed. This skepticism undoubtedly commandeered him off the defense. Her utterance didn't displease to showcase any consequence. It was precisely unoccupied—vacant of any noticeable pitch—almost being eschewed.

Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation. His thoughts kept repeatedly confining him, feeding that urge. It was awry to speculate that way. Intelligibly swinging those mere feelings off to the side for now. 

The eventide stayed perpetually indeterminately fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, null of unspecified satisfaction that embracingly restrained delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for particular horrendous perceptions he underwent beside her, tolerating those enterprises with the prevailing texture of his essence. Immensely severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up, sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. 

None of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable interactions amidst respectively additional suitable including every occupation, scarcely departing their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient but they were desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts. Only talking when that is necessary, given by Sophia. Always the winter goddess silently taking control when it was called for, but she commonly worked in silence.

The exclusive turbulence in the vacancy was the vibration of his pen scribbling sleekly, slipping on his contemporary document as it established communication with it. Guling his navy coded eyes glued on the exposition as if his enclosure remained helplessly sticking upon the article. Striving extensively aiming, gaping at his pen, stringently clasping his extremities against the subjective. The rest of the papers were entirely accessible in his opposite palm. Inundating within the white unique menu of information that could advance on similar to an unusual variety of unlimited sequence circuit.

He was exceedingly converged on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. Before-mentioned as coordinating the activities and originating indisputably that he examined individual documents sparingly. Of course, he may function egotistically and inefficiently although exerting his profession withholding the student body precariously, essentially he should. And outwardly his assistant would accommodate him with these assignments as accordingly.

He continuously demurred to accept but the responsibility matured much more arduously than to maintain individually most maximum of the season. He necessitated a deep-seated inspiration, swinging his head to perceive cleared of the persistent solicitudes. He shouldn't be contemplating momentarily. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t acknowledge his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording. 

He was never that fond of the bleak, the mere idea of lightning was becoming triggering to him and that specifically stems from the evidence that he disdains the chilliness and stings of absolute agony, electricity coursing through his body. His linings emerged solid. He denounced this. Never longing to undergo these descriptions of information but resemble and denoted undeniably appalling. It embraced moderately mirthless. That unceremoniously deposited in the repulsive yet downhearted vacations of the encompassing compass. Acknowledging the opportunity was perpetually too his devotion but Sophia this occurred as if Sophia gained authority of the temperature. 

He continuously demurred to accept but the responsibility matured much more arduously than to maintain individually most maximum of the season. He necessitated a deep-seated inspiration, swinging his head to perceive cleared of the persistent solicitudes. He shouldn't be contemplating momentarily.

Bellowing furiously, subletting his pen extricate from his firm gloved clasps. Heeding the boisterous thumping of the pen rendering reciprocity with his jurisdiction desk, the disturbance ringing in his ears during the process. Piles of pressure and surviving in the perpetual quandary of alarm was his blazoned high school experience, once in which he simply couldn’t escape from.

His frame is tautened and drench with tension and apprehension about the future plans of the school. Indeterminately critical that balanced his vice clarified elucidated on how Magoroku required to slacken further, perhaps, admittedly she was accurate with those statements. He'd been consenting himself to reap pressure from all of the incidents from his duties and responsibilities (calculating his intrigue of attempting to exert Tenbu) that he got no time for himself. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Navy eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, viscerally stressed, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His carcass instructed to shatter entirely from his weariness. 

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further that was simply whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, and that is exactly how his mind felt right now.

With every step—he exercised towards the familiarized establishment was added a notch of trepidation nibbling incessantly at him—But retained seizing himself to impel presumptuously. He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid.

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His vehemence was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably keen-witted physique to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred beneath.

Sophia stayed here, annoyingly pursuing him firmly behind. Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace. The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

"Did Master Ikazuchi contact you, yet?"

She swayed her head mutely to a trivial no. A few consequences of stillness had relinquished them before she subsequently deciphered, "He did not call for our presence in the last five days."

"Huh?" Her impromptu disclosure originated from him keened as his decision articulates a perplexed humming volume. He’d never genuinely monitored previously but spontaneously grasped as his navy eyes contain libidinous aspirations, piercing reverse his complacency just to solicit for her to acquire more, "That's rather odd," Magoroku felt as if something was wrong or was about to go all wrong soon, "Usually, he would contact us every day of the week… knowing that he's impatient...I wonder if he's doing okay?"

Not bothering to respond back to Magoroku to continue this conservation, guiding her eyes back down on the work in front of her.

No sentiments sweeping through their fissures. Kindling the various bottomless abysses of iniquity conveyed above this structure. Not an exemplary twilight for Magoroku’s inferred patterns, hence, every often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. However, he was fond of the raw specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. Silent was a well-suited statement for their lips, none of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable communications with each other suitable with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient, desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts.

"That said, I have a plan for how to win Tenbu when Master calls us." 

He breathed  _ apprehensively  _ beneath his whiff as she spoke that. His insides faltered and so were his legs. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point. His spirit racing, spiraling decisions, dividing his lips; preeminently avowed, “Are you absolutely sure that you have a plan this time, Sophia?” Breaking the silence with that one question as a curious tone arose from his voice. That question still remains, lingering in this mind, plaguing him. 

“Da,” Nodding her head in compliance. Shutting her eyelids as her head inconsiderably declined in sparse acknowledgment. Her facial appearance was tranquil and unornamented as periodically. The voidness in her expression is still displaying for all to witness.

His navy cores dilated for a consequence as an unforeseen collision rammed his sneer and shock, “Oh? You do!?” drawn occupied his appearance among security, navy eyes waving with a gleam, “In that case, I’m interested in hearing about your technique!”

Sophia didn’t respond, her lips never parted. The room was filled with silence. The male had forced himself to gaze up at her, the quietness taking over. She could respond to him but what would even be the point of that?

_ ‘Does she really have a plan? She’s not responding to me….’ _

Procuring and retaining his tan coded eyebrows for a moment while anticipating for clarification or agreement, "Are you sure about that?" 

Inquiring why she rejects to elucidate his interrogation. But Sophia wasn't the one to sprawl regarding the materials upon instruction, to the people she’d served with but her reticence was unmistakably was obvious; so he’ll settle for her that extremely.

Magoroku's concepts moderately grew sore, indigestible with concern but he kept pressing himself to maintain his intelligence, declining to permit them to linger, despite their resolutions painstakingly collapsing even when Magoroku is spitting out to others they possessed one condition but that similarly disappoints as thoroughly, "The last few of our plans already failed, and I-if that happens, don’t want Master Ikazuchi to hit me with lighten,  _ again…  _ !" 

The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his individual humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest alarm right now was holding someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. He’ll hang in pure shame if that happened. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never did even if anything this feeling was only advancing on, like he was in some sort of awful game, playing each level with dread. 

"Inviting irrelevant distress to cloud your judgment will commence to nothing but disappointment,” as she sniffed at her, the expression didn't malodorous any concern, emptiness. This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard being driven absent from his solicitudes like some sort of vehicle. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything, “Never lose focus until our mission is over. Our function is to get Tenbu and we’ll do whatever is necessary to do, Shido.”

But the voice was still laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was expected of her. He was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic. Provoking him to swiftly overthink more about her personality as a quantity. Did she care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. She did often overthink things sometimes.

Magoroku didn't respond, biting down hard on his lips, sucking in his breath of air. His eyes uncontrollably quavering. His dark blue coded eyes repeatedly stealing glances at her but for the most part, darted around the opportunity. He held difficulty to intercept before-mentioned advice, presenting manageable guidance about buddyfight wasn’t foreign as she ought accomplished that previously but infrequently. 

Narrowing his eyes disappointingly, his eyebrows knitted,  _ 'Well, it's kinda hard to not when you’re trying to not get zapped by lightning while simultaneously keeping it a secret from everyone!'  _ Not bothering to let that one thought squealed in his cognizance, leasing out a defeated exhalation, alternately, gulping back his self-sufficiency to openly accept that amidst his companion in corruption, "Y-yes… I  _ supposed  _ you're right…"

Shivering in his raven boots at the insignificant allusion of scandal. Admittedly, his previously tainted reputation will slump. Eternity didn't leave him entirely hurt, winching at the insignificant tinges of transpiring jolting and usage of the concept. Presumably, due to the consistent underachievers that drove him to the cure, messing with his mental state.

His wisdom declined to halt him from clinging on to those abuses, lingering in the deepest parts of his consciousness. Always eating away at him to his core. And he understood partly why that was. Desiring nothing further than to observe Sophia getting zapped by their master for her failures. The intention wasn’t an uncomplicated morbid and sadistic fantasy, no, his rationalizing was quite frivolous and reasonable. Self-indulgence wasn't explicitly in Sophia's eccentricity, invariably heeding the commands of Kyouya Gaen while subsisting chasm of any skepticism. Scantily reckoning about herself and more about how to conserve and achieve all of her master's proposals.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding.

Really, they had a rather unique association with one another. They didn’t observe unspecified animosity towards each other despite her irritation with him; that judgment was always satisfied with annoyance. She ached to push him further, performing that as coarsely as she could. Both of them crave the other to get punished, perceiving that signifying objectively warranted. They apprehended comprehensive adequately whatever the other teen coveted, obviously. 

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. They stood there, staring at each other for a good miniature or two. As his subconscious sprang to linger about the female presence in him once more. Indeterminately mysterious, remarkably stoic, and cynical to the rim. Central tremors she was willingly handed to presenting, primarily to him in the past. Their involvement was abstracted from immeasurable but it was wielded accordingly, enlightened by that reality.

Like Sophia's stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their operation closer towards him. Thrusting everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by her devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay. She was presumably self-indulgent but then again, she only took orders from Kyouya, and even before, he was propelling himself against her. As she puts it he was a clumsy and ineffective Student council president, he began to wonder if that was all he'd ever be to her. He knew she often threw jabs at him

"And if you were to fail with that plan of yours: I'll have Master Ikazuchi punish you properly!" Animosity intention residing in his navy coded eyes, "I can't wait to see our Master finally punish you!" Malleable chortled encompassed beneath his expiration as the edge of his lips curled to malice yet radiant smile.

"And do you think you're not going to get punished as well?" 

He pierced from her question… hoisting his hand barely up approximately his mid-session, his fingers crimping. His entire frame tensing by the mere concept of obtaining penalty for her performances executed his interior surge with infirmity. Magoroku and Sophia addressed the culmination of policies and disciplines. It was a reasonably cumbersome yet uncanny subject to discuss collectively but discussing the forms of reparations for whenever someone did something naughty or divulged the school’s jurisdictions. Magoroku assumed that just came with the job and he was rather pleased…

_ ‘You’re not… going to close your eyes this time, r-right... Sophia?’  _

Rebelling how his philosophies were proposing such a substantial puzzle. He grasped the weight of those words. He recognized the stoic and visible acknowledgment she sways to transmit to him. She might not even furnish a rejoinder to his thoughts as well. Not like she would care about him anyways. Her insensitive nature was never advancing to improve for the better and he accepted that but not before he’ll oppose... like he always did and that was complaining.

“I-I wouldn’t! It would be  _ you _ ! You’d be clothed up as Death Shido,” that photograph of her being draped as Death Shido had flashed within his memory, eating away at him. He was openly shocked that she would even think to drape his gear on for one of their missions, "As I recall, thanks to you, I got zapped for your wrongdoing of losing to Gao Mikado. You deserve to understand what it's like to get zap in return."

His terms elicit her eyebrows compressed mutually within a pronounced frown, enriching annoyed once more, “Then... whose fault is it that I have to wear that ominous costume, again?” Stoically fanning out her tongue dawdling out before sealing her eyes once more, speaking truthfully, “No matter what you will do, Shido, you will always be punished.”


End file.
